


【姫田真甜/甜盐】君がいて水になる

by Akitonbi



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: 存档用。双人联文。写于2019年11月上旬。
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	【姫田真甜/甜盐】君がいて水になる

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，个人视角。  
> 参加pdj前两个人同居设定。  
> 二十二岁的白岩和二十四岁的本田。  
> 有一点点隐晦儿童玩具车，自行避雷。
> 
> 作者：鸣子 立秋  
> ※作者之间基本无剧情交流，均靠自由发挥
> 
> 推荐BGM：宇多田ヒカル——《First Love》
> 
> 创作时间：2019.11.07

01【白岩瑠姫视角】【鸣子】

我想我们的相遇并非偶然，也绝非必然。

有时候我躺在冰凉的地板上，喘着气，任凭汗水滑过脖颈一滴又一滴落在木板上。水滴和实木亲吻的声音能够透过后脑勺清晰地敲击着我的鼓膜，总觉得这些天我的汗量实在惊人，连生理盐水都形成不输给专业人士制作的美妙节奏。

我看着灰白的天花板，那盏织着蛛网的节能灯散发着惨白的光，将二十二岁的我和二十四岁的yasu沐浴在层层叠叠的迷雾之下。我们看不清前方的路，看不清所谓光明的未来。已经拼尽全力做了太多的事情，却总是得不到上天的眷顾。

年轻气盛的我们在地底的人造光的沐浴下挥洒汗水，寂静的夜晚只剩下月亮是最忠诚的伙伴。没有足够的钱这件事成为上京生活中最大的绊脚石，为了节省电费我们连灯都懒得开，相比那些与我们同龄的泡在酒吧里的年轻男孩们，一瓶从便利店刚买回来的冰啤酒就成了一整天的商演后最惬意而自由的时光。

我们住在一幢老旧公寓的顶层，梅雨季节到来的时候总漏水，房顶渗透下来的液体顺着腐烂的墙角打湿了我们铺在那儿的旧毛巾。后来我们养成了把自己的脸盆摆在那儿的习惯，滴滴答答地就像是自然恩赐的琴声与和弦。

我们肩并着肩躺在床上，用手指在彼此的手背上打着节拍。平日里打工回来的yasu总是有些焦躁，其实我也是，但可能我自身并不是个善于表达感情的人，只好从后面环住他的身子，将刚喝过大麦茶的湿润的嘴唇凑到他带着轻微汗味的脖颈上。  
“做吗？yasu君。”

他在于拒绝我这件事情上显得过于笨拙。  
也有可能是本性和欲望输给了理智，我是，他也是。

我们在瓢泼大雨下拥抱，接吻，继而像衔尾蛇一样揉进柔软的棉被中。  
yasu的衣服比大一个号，他很喜欢我穿着他的衣服，松松垮垮地挥着袖子，白色的布料下是瘦削的小臂。那段时间明明是青春期，吃得又少又不好，可酒饱思淫欲也是有道理的，白天做完工作、参加完庆功宴，夜晚就拎着没喝完的大吟酿跌跌撞撞地回我们的爱巢。  
真的像个巢穴，只有在这里，我们才能肆无忌惮地将彼此填满空虚的身体，唇齿间交换着倔强而不肝的灵魂，点燃的烟是最佳的香薰，雨声是我们都热爱着的音乐的鼓点。

我抱住了他宽阔厚实的肩膀，那儿有着无穷无尽的生命的活力，和谁也无法替代的安心感。  
只要有他在，我就一定能活下去。

02【本田康祐视角】【立秋】

命运的嘲讽和戏弄是最恶俗的谎言。

每当我妄图跻身于狭小的舞台，拖着我如乞丐般低微的身段，荆棘陷阱、瓦砾碎屑，破洞的牛仔裤上满是暗红的斑点，在苦苦讨得的几缕聚光灯的缝隙间，幻化成繁星般的暗淡光华。  
哪怕披上极致纯白的外衣，在聚光灯下抻直了双臂，放任灵魂中的熔浆肆意喷发，化为滚烫的汗水顺着皮肤的细枝末节一并渗出，粘连在外衣与躯壳的缝隙间，甩落在至圣的舞台上，结成独属于我的烙印。  
但是始终无法逃脱多舛的命运。只能落得捧花间一支满天星，永远只能充当廉价的附属品。

幸好在颓废与绝望的囚笼当中，还有他会捧起我的下巴，吮去我的悲戚，分担我的迷惘。

我强硬地把双手贴在瑠姬的脸颊与脖颈边，难以克制的力量从指尖渗出，他不满的轻哼出声，唇齿间泄出亲昵的称呼，抬起双臂用与我毫不逊色的力量箍住我的后颈，些许酥麻的醉意攀上神经，紧接着口中变飞舞起淡淡的铁锈味，他咬破了我的唇角，轻轻舔舐着，与我微张嘴角中泛出的涎水相融。

他总会绝妙的操纵着我的思绪，知道如何能将我的意识从无尽的深渊当中吃力的脱出，湿润的双眼中满是潺潺的依恋，他从未嫌弃过光仰仗着一腔热血去拼搏，落得遍体鳞伤的我和仅能换来的疮痍遍布的房屋，我却恨透了这般无用的自己。

我们的交战往往都是放肆的攻城略地，我掐住了他的盆骨，他咬破了我的肩膀，我的喉咙间渗出低低的喘息，他的喉咙里扬起压抑的呻吟。  
放肆宣泄的热气，交叠缠绵的深吻，潮湿泛红的双眸，艳丽微肿的双唇。  
简直是不公的命运对我最大的偏心。

十一岁的瑠姫并不是现在那么可爱的模样。  
有点点婴儿肥，晒得有点黑，笑起来的时候努力抿着嘴，不把他的兔牙露出来。  
可我偏偏在那一本厚厚的年鉴里看中了这个不是那么显眼的、有点土的孩子。  
或许我在他的身上看到了自己的影子，或许……  
也没有那么多的道理。  
虽然说这个话让人觉得不好意思，但一见钟情就是一见钟情。  
他是我的憧憬。

我一直尝试着去寻找他在那儿的蛛丝马迹，可每一本杂志，每一次web的连载，每一条twi的推荐，都再没了他的影子。  
恍若失去了压抑的胸腔中汲取氧气的导管，在一望无际的海洋中央之中脱力的浮沉，咸涩的海水暴力的塞满了整个喉腔，难以言喻的窒息感封锁了我的出路，甚至压迫着我的神经，让我得以窥见名为白岩瑠姫的海市蜃楼。  
胸中掩埋的呐喊在一瞬间尽数溢出，冰凉细腻的触感在双手当中无限放大，在我炙热的烘烤下缓慢升温。  
“我叫白岩瑠姫。”他的指节与我的尾戒相碰，随后缓慢又坚定的握住了我的手。

“本田君，今后还请多多指教。”

03【白岩瑠姫视角】【鸣子】

总有人说我成熟得过早，很多时候并不像个22岁的人。  
可从进入社会的角度来说，我跟很多同龄人相同，也和很多人不同。  
十岁的时候我见到了喜多川爷爷，本以为他的肯定即是我走上这条发光路的指南针，但荆棘实在是过于坚韧，将见过一眼天堂的孩子们拦在了地牢深处。从那时开始我就在思考将来的出路，在反复的抉择中挣扎，而真的踏出那一步的时候，我扔掉了刃口翻卷的旧剑，狼狈地逃离了这座别人梦寐以求的围城。

我一无所有。  
在东京这座繁华的城市里，在车水马龙的街道上，在破旧公寓的阳台上，看到的一切都宛如被快进一般纷乱而嘈杂。  
人生即是毫无章法的马赛克条。  
我渐渐忘记了如孩童那样积极表达出自己的情绪的意义，察觉到异样的时候连哭泣都成了无声的行动。  
内敛而自卑，沉默而微小，刘海变得越来越长，渐渐遮住了低垂着的眼。去争取也是没有意义的，反反复复的失败使我忘记了被肯定时的欣喜。

本田给只穿着一件t恤的我披上了他的厚外套，拍了拍我佝偻着的脊背。  
“挺起胸来，瑠姫。”  
他宽厚而温热的手掌抚摸着我的脖颈，刚被夜晚的冷风侵袭走的温度终于被他源源不断地赠与我翻滚着血液的身体。他拉住了我的手，稍微靠近了一些，作出一副想要拥抱我的样子。我下意识地后退，他笑着站在原地，拍了拍我的肩便作罢松手。  
我赶紧把自己摁回他的怀里，双臂紧紧地搂住他的脖颈。  
仿佛只要这样，他就能融化掉我被冰封在冷冻柜里的那颗结满了冰霜的心脏，谁也不能再将我关进暗无天日的牢笼里，种下的太阳长出了只属于我的果实。  
我的龙头又漏水了，滴滴答答地掉个没完。和完全没法抗渗的天花板一样丢人。

“哭什么，太疼了吗？真奇怪啊，我刚才应该挺温柔的吧？”  
他有点手足无措，揉着我的后脑勺在我的耳边笑着说道。  
我努力抽了抽鼻子，免得青涩的鼻涕跑出来丢人现眼。  
天晴了。雨后的不夜城是背着金银珠宝的湿漉漉的骆驼。  
我又被这个站在街头揽客的年轻的地痞流氓给缠上了，虽然站在那儿张望着灯红酒绿的招牌的我是愿者上钩的傻子。  
这么想确实又有些不服气，我决定把黏糊糊的液体都蹭在他的身上。  
他给了我的屁股一个巴掌，但我们谁也没放开谁。  
“去洗澡，脏死了。好冷——”  
“待会儿还会热起来的，笨蛋。”

04【本田康祐视角】【立秋】

我们总是苟延残喘的生活在社会的边缘。

哪怕我一再安慰自己，肩上扛起的全部兼职都是为了微薄的梦想储蓄金，是为了陪伴我熬过这段黑暗前路的干粮，或是几口透亮的清泉。可是这根无尽的独木桥摇摇欲坠，为了应付舞台的安排，打工的场所辗转更换多处，周遭的目光从最初的期待与艳羡，沦为了对执迷不悟，犹如困兽般的疯子的怜悯。  
世上绝无自钻陷阱的野兽，只有自投罗网的痴人。  
当浓妆艳抹的女人踩着细瘦的高跟鞋，眼里满含轻蔑与讽刺，用手肘轻蹭我的腰间，扑面而来廉价香水味，步步都透着低劣的性暗示时，我终于难以忍受这扭曲的世界，更为厌恶只能逃避，龟缩回跨越半个城市的爱巢的我，如同在沙漠中前行的旅人，邂逅幻梦般的绿洲，我狂奔而去，低下骄傲的头颅，伏在其间，渴求一丝丝心灵的安慰。

瑠姫任由我将脑袋塞进他的脖颈间，鼻尖喷洒的热气烧灼着他的皮肤，身子在轻微的颤抖中，冰凉的体温又一次爬了上来。他的头发还未干，刚才在狭小的走廊上，我揉着他的脑袋帮他擦干那一头亚麻色的头发，弄的鼻腔里手掌间都是他洗发水的清香，洗刷去了鼻腔中残留的做作的香水味，我随手扔掉手里的毛巾，把自己整个人塞进他的怀中。  
他这次并没有坏心眼的推开我，揽着我头顶的双臂不断收缩，宽大的衣领下能满足许多的恶趣味，比如趁机偷亲一口他的颈窝和下方的锁骨，然后在他嗔怪的双眸间，我也抬起双臂环住了他的腰肢。  
我总喜欢顺着他微驼的脊骨绕着圈下滑，数着他清晰的肋骨，温柔又旖旎，像是撸着猫咪的后背，总能听到他唇舌间满溢的喟叹，然后被他拽起耳朵，狠狠的啃咬了一口，他口中的热气沾染上了我耳畔跃动的神经，我也毫不示弱的与他颈侧的软肉厮磨，换来他更加清晰又直白的反应。  
“yasu”，他的双手滑下，轻搭在我的双肩之上，“我明天还有早班。”

生活的刻板和无望早已将我们口中虚无缥缈的梦想换成了平淡无奇的茶米油盐，摁住了我们喧嚣躁动的灵魂，磨平了锋利的冲动和追求，空留小心谨慎的踱步与欲言又止的沉默。

可在洒满星光的舞台上放肆的展现自我，将全部的自己毫无保留的填塞进闪着痴迷的双眼中，却能换取到短暂的欢愉与满足。  
引人瞩目的成就惹人痴迷，在兼职与日常演出后的空余，我总是无意识的扛起练习用的音响，和瑠姬，和其他组员也好，一个人也罢，穿梭在冷漠城市中的大街小巷，在阴暗的角落间尽情起舞，陶醉其中。

我无数次的暗示自己，你背负着不到千人的祈盼，几百人的讽刺，一亿多人的冷漠对待。

和一份沉甸甸的爱。

有他在，我或许还能在这片沙漠中向着未知的领域继续前行下去。

05【白岩瑠姫视角】【鸣子】

我们又站在同一个舞台上了，既是队友，又是对手。

曾经的队友的离去使我不得不开始思考竞争的意义，或许思考本身是无力而无趣的，周围的人永远都在向我灌输自我中心论与自私论。说到人性，这确实也是理所当然，在这场厮杀的漩涡中我们只不过是一根可怜的木头，只有足够出彩，才会有人愿意投入高成本将其捞起。  
在这些事情上我总是摇摆不定、畏缩不前，继而在很多时候都会扔掉属于自己的机会。比如旁边的练习生来找我说话，我只是笑着点头说一些毫无意义的应和，然后气氛一点点被凝固成冰，哐当一声掉在光滑的地板上。等我不知所措地回过神，身边的人早已组成自己的团体渐渐走开。

只有yasu，只有他永远都在我身边。  
正如大家的莲君对他的依赖一样，yasu总是主动承担起那份看似吃力不讨好的责任，放弃掉属于自己的时间去带领队伍。  
偶尔做一些意义不明的事情，周围的人都在大笑，我的眼里却只有他发光的样子。  
他总能轻松地做到我无法做到的事情，即使各方面的更胜一筹，我也从来没产生过嫉妒与羡慕的情绪。这是他的天赋、他与生俱来和后天努力的成果。  
看着他心情就会变好起来，勇气悄悄流淌进了身体里。

我们都在不断进步，每一次排名yasu都在我的身边，每一个镜头里都有我们并肩的身影。  
像是命运的安排一般浪漫。  
我在那儿喝了一口他递过来的水，回过神一看，塑料瓶身上写着他的名字。  
他没注意到，应该是无心之过，我却莫名其妙红了脸，用手拨弄了几下过长的刘海，咬了咬刚被润透的下唇。

他轻柔的吻落在我的脖颈周围，却从不留下可疑的痕迹。  
我们都知道这份感情无法开诚布公，但无法抑制的冲动永远都在驱使着我们在黑暗里滚到同一床被子里去。  
毕竟此刻房间里除了我们再无他人。

天气转凉之后yasu越来越喜欢黏在我的身边，他身上的沐浴露也是我的味道，我们将寒冷的空气中冒着灼灼热气的脑袋塞进被窝里，我伸手去摩挲他的肩膀想要靠近他的怀抱，他的手摸着我的鼻子，继而一点点向后，发凉的手指抚住了我的脸颊，继而虔诚地拨去我的前发，轻柔的吻就一次又一次的印在额头上。  
“ruki……”  
他滚烫的鼻息打在我的脸上，我下意识地向后退缩，他却不容拒绝地靠近，继而勾着我的下巴便吻了上来。

一开始仅仅是双方干涸的唇之间的触碰，我稍微鼓气勇气伸出舌头，与他在张开的唇齿间的舌尖卷到一起。他枕在我的脑袋下的手用了些力气，灵活的舌头舔舐着我的舌苔，继而扫过我的牙齿，触碰我的上颚，又回身与我的唇交缠在一起。  
我们回来的路上一起喝了杯奶茶，交换着的津液是芳香与甘甜。他吮吸着我的上唇瓣，又用虎牙去咬我的下唇瓣。我们的口腔里充斥着下流的水声，彼此的嘴唇因为激烈的接吻而变得又湿又软。我紧闭着眼睛，下意识地吞咽，他抚在脸侧的手指又攀住我的脖颈，大拇指按住了滑动的喉结。  
有些难受，但更让人兴奋不已。

我掀开了被子，冰凉的空气驱散了暧昧的气氛将我们分开。  
“干嘛呀——”他挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，揉着鼻子顿了几秒，继而打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
我笑倒在了被窝上，捞过床头的纸巾往他的脸上胡乱抹了一波，还没等他回过神来就掀起被子重新将我们包裹进了棉花的海洋。  
我将他按在身下，捧着他的脸如饥似渴般戏弄他有些不知所措的舌头，等他迟钝而混乱的神经终于反应过来的时候，我已经毫不犹豫地扯下了他的裤子。

偶尔也想赢他一次。  
虽然最终我一定会成为他的俘虏。  
看吧，yasu已经挺起身子箍住了我的腰，有力的大腿夹住我的身子，然后我又摔回了被窝里。  
“不想腰疼就乖乖睡觉，”他揉着我的耳垂，顺手把睡裤扯回原位，“明天还有练习。”  
我把冰凉的手放在他的小腹上，他伸过手来与我十指相扣，继而亲吻我的手背。  
“我们总有一天能够站在更高的舞台上，下面的人都为了我们而欢呼。在达到这个目的之前，我们得扶持着走下去，无论如何都得拉对方一把。”  
“别走散了，ruki。"

他说的对。  
我们得看清残酷的现实。

06 【本田康祐视角】【立秋】

现在时间凌晨三点。  
凉凉的秋意顺着透风的纱窗溜了进来，盘旋在合宿的寝室间久久不愿散去，他轻柔地攀上我的脸颊，亲吻我发烫的脸庞，又留下浅浅的水印。  
静谧的深夜，只有起伏的鼾声和虚弱短促的虫鸣声作伴。

我之前从未觉得自己怕冷，哪怕是在没有暖气的寒冬，也能盖着厚厚的被子与他紧紧相拥，然后在第二天的清晨冒出一身薄汗，嬉笑打闹着去洗一个舒服的热水澡，再重复着毫无营养的生活。  
我之前从未觉得认床，为了触碰遥不可及的梦想，我们也曾混过四处奔波的生涯，上次拉着行李箱和瑠姫乘上跨国的航班时，我们又坐在了临近的位置，过道为我们隔出安全的屏障。他靠着我的肩膀，拥着我的外套，嘴里小声念叨着：“这次我们颠沛流离的生活是不是可以结束了。”  
然后对我露出了他招牌的笑容，像是兔子般的牙齿着实乖的不行。

许是沐浴在柔柔的月光下，而非耀眼的日光中，人总是会变得多愁善感起来吧。  
久违的失眠难以冲刷去训练后泛着些酸痛的肌肉，我干脆撑着身体坐了起来，揽过床头柜上的平板，界面还停留在公放出去的第五集。

夜晚组里大家暂且作别，我拖着疲惫的身子回到宿舍时，瑠姫正坐在上铺盘着腿揉着自己湿漉漉的发梢，微红的脖颈露了出来，落在我眼里仿佛散发着喷喷的甜香。  
他找我借走了离线好节目的平板，插上了耳机，偶尔发出些小声的嘟囔，白皙的脚脖从宽松的裤腿中露了出来，我之前老是怕他受冻，总爱用手掌包住他裸露的双脚，入手的温暖打消了我的顾虑，反倒是触了他的痒穴，被他锤了个痛快。

我们之前总爱聚在被窝里回顾往期的节目，板着指头数着对方的出镜次数，笑得像个满意节目效果的热心观众，叫起来仿佛是对方最忠诚的粉丝，并感到乐此不疲。  
三个小时实在是太过漫长，本该是填补入睡前的时光，可一停一顿的总是看到了凌晨，买来的啤酒还没到庆祝排名上升的时候就喝了个精光，最后只能仰仗交换呼吸中残留着苦涩的小麦气息来替代，漱口水的薄荷味还残留在他口腔中，总是引导着迷失在醉意当中的我保留着些微的清醒，观赏染着一层薄红的他。或许我们也分不出来是谁在这段绵长的湿吻中先动了情。

他总是在我前面，无论是排名还是镜头。  
我嘴中念叨着的都是说厌了的恭喜。  
岁月穿过他幼年默默累积起的根基，让他如愿破茧成蝶。网络上早已为他献上的庞大的爱慕，键盘上的词藻远比我脑海中的词汇要出色的多。  
我们就这样对视着，我看到他眼里闪烁着从未改变的爱意，他也这样凝视着我，直至他揽过我的脑袋，嘴唇落贴下来，在我的眼皮周边逡巡，恍若是将甜美的糖果放在一个贪馋的人唇边，允他去咬住，去吮吸那一点甜意，和其间混杂着的淡淡的酸苦味。

我知道我又输了，在他的眼神下我终归还是无处遁形。

从绵长的回忆中好不容易抽离出来以后，我点开了舞蹈的视频，熟悉的动作带着清晰的乐谱传入耳畔，捕捉到闲暇的左臂踩着鼓点摆动了起来。  
然后头顶的木板就传来了轻微的响动，在平板微弱灯光的照耀下，瑠姬把脑袋探了下来，他揉着惺忪的双眼，右脸颊上还留着些许红印，看起来像是只用爪子扒拉着自己脸颊的猫咪。

然后我们就从房间里偷偷溜了出去，随便摸走一件大衣便盘腿坐在了亮着灯的宿舍大厅里。  
他抱着自己的平板和草稿纸缩成一团，嘴里轻咬着铅笔后的那一小撮橡皮，我凑了过去偷瞄了一眼，是这次歌曲的原舞台。他也抻了抻脖子，果不其然是截然不同的现场，和组里练习时的录像。  
“果然还是像yasu这种，选个比较熟悉的舞步比较好啊。”他压低了嗓子小声说着，“现在本田老师的舞蹈课堂是不是已经要准备收尾了？”  
“大体舞步已经会了。你那边呢？”  
“还是有点担忧。虽然大家人都很好，但压力确实还挺大。”

视野缓缓抬升，他右脸颊上的红痕早已消退，连唇色都淡了几分，熬夜的后遗症铺撒在他的脸上，染上了些许苍白的色彩。  
可他的瞳仁中，满是执著与热爱。  
倒映在他双眸里的我，何不也是这样的呢。

我们在这份艰苦的斗争路上付出了全部。  
像是毫无挽救的赌徒，在地底的深渊当中左冲右撞，寻觅到了一根纤细的绳索便前仆后继的一拥上前。  
哪怕只有几个人才能飘上云端。  
剩下的人免不了坠落在地，  
落得个消失无踪的下场。

可这也无妨。

白岩瑠姫  
就是我全部的人间。

————END————


End file.
